This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A Printed Circuit Board (PCB) provides electrical connections between electronic components, and the electronic components can be electrically connected through metal wiring to transmit signals and communicate with each other. PCB circuits are classified into various categories, such as a single-layer PCB, a dual-layer PCB, a multi-layer PCB, etc., based on the wiring layers provided on the broad.